


Cryptid Sunder

by Squiddly_Diddily



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, One Shot, Reader-Insert, cryptid AU, cryptidformers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-07-16 14:07:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16087658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squiddly_Diddily/pseuds/Squiddly_Diddily
Summary: There's something in the woods that's been spotted around town and rumor has it that it's wandering closer to your farm. Can you protect your farm?





	Cryptid Sunder

**Author's Note:**

> I was gonna post this on Tumblr but it went over the word limit on mobile so I'm just putting it here instead.

"Papa, why do we have to board the windows up today?" You ask.

"Because there have been sightings of that thing in the woods near here." Your father responds.

"Are we gonna board the barn up too?"

The man keeps hammering away at the nails driven through boards over the front porch window.

"Papa?" you tug at his shirt, "What's gonna happen to our animals?" Sadness laces your tone.

The man looks down and sighs, "I will...try to board them up safely too if we have enough boards when I'm done with the house."

"Ok." You look down, "Can we have Sandy inside tonight? Please? She can stay in my room."

He looks down at you and smiles, "Of course."

You spend the day helping your dad board the house by bringing him more nails and pieces of wood and holding the wood in place for him. Once you two are done with the house you start covering the chicken coop, then you two head for the barn.

There's enough to cover the doors and half of the loft window. 

"Papa can it get in from the loft? We only have enough to cover half the big window up there."

"Of course not." He tries to reassure you, but in all honesty even he has no idea if it can or not.

He had hoped that by making his farm farther away from the forest he would never have to deal with the fabled creature that he grew up hearing about as a kid. He had hoped that, if whatever it was is real, that it would stay around it's forest, unfortunately it seems like the creature is getting braver and travelling further these days.

He looks back at you patting the noses of the cows with your little hands and trying to reassure them that they'll be ok tonight.

"Come on y/n, let's get Sandy from the dog house and go inside for some supper."

"Ok." You rush off to the back yard and untie Sandy, your pet beagle, from her dog house and lead her in through the back door.  
Once she's inside you run back out and grab her food dish and water bowl and bring them inside to the kitchen, where you set them down and give her fresh water and some food.

Your father comes in and kisses your mother on the cheek as she stirs whatever she's cooking in the pot on the stove.

"Did you get the house boarded dear?" She asks.

"Yep. We'll move the table and the couch to block the doors before we go to bed." He responds.

"Alright."

You listen to them talk as you sit there petting Sandy. You've heard stories about this monster before from your mama and papa and even from some of the town's folk but you always thought they were making it up to keep you and the other kids from playing in the woods. At least that's what you thought until last week when one of your classmates went missing after venturing deep into the woods. He still hasn't shown up but you heard some of the people that were looking for him found some bones. You started believing in that monster then.

"Stew is ready!" Your mom says as she dips out a bowl and sets it on the table. She does the same with two more bowls and sits down, "Y/n go wash your hands and come eat."

"Ok mama." You hop up and rush to the bathroom. Once you come back your dad is sitting at the table too. You take a seat and say your prayers as usual and dig in to the beef stew your mother made.

After dinner you and your father push the kitchen table against the back door and push the sofa in front of the front door too. Neither of you are sure if the monster can open doors but it's better to not take the chance.

After you give Sandy a bath you get one yourself and take her upstairs to your room. You pull your curtains closed over the boarded windows and crawl into bed. Sandy jumps up at the foot of your bed and snuggles up there.  
_________________________________

You're awoken in the middle of the night to Sandy barking. You lean up and rub your eyes and look over at her, she's staring at the window growling and barking.

"What's wrong?" You ask, but she just barks away at the window.

You hop out of bed and pat her trying to calm her down, "It's ok," you say petting her back.  
She calms down for a moment and you pat your bed. She jumps up on it and you head for the door.

"I'm gonna check on mama and papa. Ok? Stay Sandy."

You walk out and close the door behind you so Sandy can't get out. You head down the hall and open your parent's door to find them sound asleep.

'Good, they're ok.' You think to yourself as you close their door.

You start to go back to your room but you decide to go down stairs to get a glass of water first. When you get to the kitchen you turn on the faucet and hold a glass under it. After you turn it off and take a few big gulps of water you stop silent for a moment. It sounds like there's a faint noise from outside.  
You press your ear to the wall and hear what sounds like some of your chickens clucking.

"It's here."

You know you should just run back upstairs and hide under your cover where it's safe but at the same time you're curious about what this monster really is. You're also kinda angry that it's messing with your family's animals.

You know your dad keeps a gun in your parent's room but you're afraid the monster will be gone by the time you run up to get it and come back so you grab the biggest kitchen knife you can find and move the table just enough to open the door where you can squeeze out.

You get outside and peak around the house towards the chicken coop. It looks like all the boards are still in place, the chickens are just spooked and making a ruckus. Then you hear one of your cows make a distressed moo. You look up and see a tail slither in from the loft window that couldn't be completely boarded.

'Oh no!' You rush over to the boarded barn door and start banging on it, hoping that would scare the monster away from the cows.

Unfortunately it doesn't work, you can still hear distressed mooing and you haven't seen anything come out of the window so you start to yell.

"Come out of there! Leave them alone the cows have done nothing to you! Get out!" You cry out as you bang harder on the door.

Suddenly the cows stop. You stop too. 'Oh God are they ok?' you think.  
You slowly look up to see a figure climb out of the loft window and stick to the wall under it.

The cryptid is just illuminated enough by the moon's pale light to make out what looks like a lizard tail and limbs. The body that has a mixture of fur and scales that shimmer in the moonlight. Large blue eyes glow down at you as a lizard like tongue flicks out and swipes his lips. He has frills around the head that shake slightly as he smiles creepily at you with jagged but horse like teeth.

#### "Oh! The good meat!"

He says in the most terrifying voice you've ever heard in your life.

You turn away and start sprinting as fast as you can back to the house but he quickly scurries down the wall on all fours, then stands on two legs and runs after you. You make it halfway to the door before he pounces on you, tackling you to the ground. Your arms are stretched out in front of you, gripping tightly to the knife.

#### "You're fun to chase."

He says, breath hot on the back of your neck as drool drips from it's mouth onto you.

You manage to wiggle around to face the monster and use the knife to slice one of his arms.

He let's out an ungodly shriek and hops back, kneeling and gripping his arm as blood so dark it almost looks black drips from the monster. You scoot backwards as he stands up and walks over to you, this time with an angry look on his face.

"Stay back! I'll slice you again!" You yell raising the knife at him, your hands are shaking and you can feel tears form in your eyes.

He stares down at you with icy blue eyes. He stares right into your eyes, not blinking or moving at the slightest.

Wait...what are you doing out here? When did you come out here and why do you have your mother's kitchen knife?  
You look up confused at him. Where you afraid before? You think so but you aren't sure.

He walks closer and gently pries the knife from your hand and tosses it away, towards the house. He leans down, you stick your hand out, almost as if your're going to pet him. He leans in close to you and stares at your hand for a minute before moving his face forward, and with one quick motion, bites your arm.

You scream out in pain as his teeth bite down hard enough to sever flesh and snap bone. He tears your arm off from the elbow and crudely chews on it.

You continue to scream as blood gushes from your severed limb and you begin to scoot back again. After he swallows your arm he creeps closer to you again.

"Please...don't do this." You cry holding your bleeding arm.

He comes closer and grabs your leg, dragging you through the dirt. Your screams waken your father and mother but by the time the make it out of the back door it's already far in the distance, dragging you towards the woods.

Your father runs after you, gun in hand, following the trail of blood and disturbed dirt to a large tree in the forest. He looks around the tree, noticing the trail ends at it he decides to climb it, hoping to find you somewhere on it, but he can't see you at all, even in the bright moonlight. He climbs back down, rushes back to the house, and calls the police. They arrive in about fifteen minutes and begin searching the forest for you until well after dawn.

They never find you or your body but they did find a small bone. Your mother and father still hold out hope that it's an animal bone and not yours and that you'll come home safe. But you never do.


End file.
